IN THE NAVY
by 4U
Summary: Quand on propose à Bella de rejoindre son père sur le navire auquel il est affecté, pas d'hésitation, sauf que, entre son père, sa mission secrète et une armée entière d'homme sexy, la vie en mer ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. chapter0 : prologue

une nouvelle fiction? oui tout à fait!

pas trop de blabla , je vous laisse me dire ce que vous pensez du résumé et du début de histoire...

* * *

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que Bella n'avais pas vu son père Charly, aucun problème de famille, juste les aléas de la vie, le job de commercial de Bella et surtout la carrière de son père.

Il y a tout juste un mois, s'effectuait sur le navire où était affecté Charly, un exercice d'évacuation afin de voir le temps mis en cas de problème. L'équipage voulant être efficace s'était rué sur le pont bousculant violemment Charly qui s'était cogné la tête contre la paroi en métal du couloir menant à l'un des escaliers.

Il s'était remis de cet accident mais quelques jours après, il fut pris par de violentes migraines, et une fatigue perpétuelle. Ne pouvant plus continuer son travail stressant et au même rythme effréné, Le médecin lui recommanda un repos partiel sans limite de temps et lui conseilla d'aller voir sa famille pour faire une pause. Pendant ce temps là, il partagera son travail avec un autre gradé.

Cependant certaines décisions trop importantes doivent être prises par lui et seulement lui et en connaissance de la situation. Alors, ne pouvant quitter le Navire il proposa à sa fille de le rejoindre pour des retrouvailles particulières … enfermés en mer sur un bâtiment de l'US NAVY.

* * *

je repars dans une nouvelle fic , en espérant que ca vous plaise... :)


	2. Chapter1: l'arrivée

hello les girls! voilà le premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle fiction débarque.

les supers reviews que j'ai reçu disait pour la plupart que vous aviez hate de voir la suite, j'espère que cela ne va pas vous décevoir...

J'ai normalement répondu à vos reviews sauf celle des guests:

alors à nana10, tinKebelle, twilightlove, un grand merci pour vos encouragements!

ps: le chapitre est cours mais c'était nécessaire

* * *

CHAP 1 05/06/13

Un des rituels de la NAVY, était la cérémonie matinale de la levée du drapeau américain à sept heure zéro zéro.

Tout l'équipage, des officiers supérieurs, aux subalternes en passant par les capitaines de corvette étaient réunis méthodiquement sur le pont en fonction du grade de chacun.

De telle façon à ce que les quartiers maitres Cullen, Newton, Black, Johns (de son prénom Laurent) et Walter (James) se retrouvaient sur la même et première ligne de ce cortège quotidien.

A cinq mètres devant eux se trouvait l'amiral seul face à la mer se tenant droit et faisant le salut militaire au drapeau qui s'élevait au dessus de lui.

Le navire était immense un bâtiment de guerre gris impeccable, pas de trace de rouille ou de saleté… juste impeccable. Il était en plein milieu de l'océan atlantique à égale distance entre l'Amérique et le continent européen. Mais il ne dérivait pas pour autant tout était calculé. Les ordres venant de Washington D.C étaient suivi à la lettre et à la seconde où le commandant apprenait leur futur positionnement, tout était mis en œuvre pour y arrivé dans les délais.

Mais en ce moment aucun des membres de l'équipage ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que cette cérémonie répétitive soit interrompue par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne sur le bateau.

Et pourtant, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre et bientôt il se posa non loin de la cérémonie sans avoir la moindre idée qu'il l'interrompait.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les rangs, se demandant ce que c'était, et voulant savoir si quelqu'un était au courant. Tous les marins étaient surpris de cette interruption et encore plus surpris lorsque la première chose qu'ils virent hors de l'hélicoptère fut une jambe féminine galbée avec au bout de sa fine cheville des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles.

Le métier de Bella Swan exigeait une tenue impeccable et sobre à la fois, mais dégageant une certaine confiance en soi, autrement dit une jupe noire des escarpins et une chemise noire cintrée élégamment rentrée dans sa jupe. Elle ne se plaignait pas de ce code vestimentaire au contraire le noir était sa couleur préférée.

Bien évidemment au moment où son pied toucha sol, tous les chuchotements cessèrent, et tous les regards n'allaitent que dans une direction et une seule.

La jeune femme parcourue la cinquantaine de mètres qui la séparait de son père, avec une allure féminine et assurée. Sa démarche féline était due aux balancements involontaires de ses hanches crées par les 10 centimètres de talons.

Elle se posta devant l'Amiral, qui la fixa pendant 5 secondes sans que personnes dans l'assemblée ne parle.

Elle fut immédiatement déçue de l'accueil glacial mais elle ne le laissa pas paraitre. Alors elle prit les devant, elle posa ses mains sur les flancs de l'amiral pour se hisser sur les pointes de pied et lui déposer un baiser furtif sur la joue sous les yeux ébahis de tous les. Elle s'exprima enfin.

_ **Bonjour Papa.**

* * *

et voila c'est la fin mais le prochain chapitre est pret!

bye bye les filles et ne depenser pas trop durant les soldes...


	3. Chapter2 : retrouvailles

me revoila!

merci à toutes pour vos reviews et j'espère n'avoir oublié personnes dans mes réponses!( à part Menieemmett et twilightlove qui sont en guest: merci les filles)

voici le nouveau chapitre, je sais que certaines sont déçues pas la longueur des chap et je suis trop désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire car le travail c'est la santé LOL

* * *

CHAP 2 05/06/13

Passablement surpris de pouvoir voir enfin sa fille des années et à quelle point elle avait grandi depuis ses 20 ans, Charly Swan resta muet. Puis essaya de reprendre contenance et se décida à parler.

_ **Ta jupe est trop courte**. Dit il suivit d'un silence.

Bella outrée mais surtout décontenancée par ces paroles ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

**_ Il doit être pourtant facile de trouver des vêtements à sa taille de nos jours.**

Bella étant une jeune femme indépendante avec un minimum de dignité ne pouvait que réagir de la sorte :

_ **Ca fait maintenant 25 ans que tu portes le même uniforme bleu marine, alors garde tes conseils vestimentaires pour toi.**

Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire et en fixant effrontément son père.

Cette fois-ci, pas de silence dans l'assemblée mais de petits rires avec un sourire au visage pour la majorité des personnes présentes alors que les autres attendaient avec appréhension la réaction du commandant.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre

Son père secoua sa tête en laissant échapper un soupire.

_ **Que tout le monde reprenne son poste, maintenant**. Dit-il à l'intention de tous.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'assemblée alors que les rangs se dispersèrent rapidement, comme une fourmilière en marche.

**_ Et toi, dans mon bureau.**

Ils marchèrent cote à cote à la même allure vers le plus grand bureau du Navire.

Charlie Swan referma la porte de son grand bureau. Pas de luxe, pas très beau, simple mais grand pas de marbre pas de bois massif juste une immense table sur 2 tréteaux avec des piles de papier partout, voilà à peu près à quoi se résumait le bureau du commandant.

Sur un des murs du bureau, un tas de boutons de couleur, de manettes, de leviers, d'interrupteurs qui servaient directement à donner des ordres et à communiquer avec l'équipage notamment grâce aux hauts parleurs placés habillement sur tout le navire

Il fit face à sa fille et l'enlaça tendrement dans une étreinte paternelle mais maladroite.

_ **Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella.**

Bella était forte, réellement forte et pourtant rien empêcha les larmes de se former tant le moment était rempli d'émotion.

_ **Toi aussi papa** murmura t elle difficilement.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis se détachèrent.

Elle était inquiète pour lui

_ **On m'a parlé de ton accident. Comment vas-tu ? Et s'il te plait soit honnête et ne me sort pas encore un mensonge comme quoi tu pètes la forme je ne te croirais pas.**

_ **Non je ne comptais pas de mentir, je préfère avouer que du repos est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, en ce moment, tu es ce qu'il me faut pour aller mieux, même si tu ne n'es pas de tout repos ma fille****.**

_ **Bien**

_ **Assez parlé de moi….**

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de son état de sa vie en tant qu'amiral… mais Bella savait très bien que son père n'aimait pas parler de lui et encore plus si on parlait de son état de faiblesse.

_ **parle moi de toi, comment tu vas, comment est ton travail, je crois que je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais exactement, et Alice ? Comment va Alice ?**

Le problème était que Charly et Bella se ressemblaient beaucoup, et tout comme son père elle n'aimait pas particulièrement s'étendre sur sa vie en particulier quand les mensonges s'y accumulaient.

Il venait de la questionner sur les 2 plus gros mensonges de sa vie. Et dans la continuité des choses et parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait continuer de lui mentir.

* * *

Oui j'ai fais une petite erreur dans mon histoire déjà ? et oui !j'espère qu'elle passera presque inaperçue :p

j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ;)

bye bye les filles


	4. Chapter3: amitiée

j'espère que vous avez toutes entamé un bon début de week end et oui on est samedi voici donc un nouveau chap!

j'ai reçu moins de review qu'avant mais c'st généralement le cas ;)

**Laura**:un peu déçu de ta review c'est bien de me dire que tu déteste ma fic mais c'est mieux de me dire pourquoi...est ce la faute d'orthographe que tu voulais me signaler en me mettant la première phrase de ma fic ou est ce juste que tu n'aimes pas comment j'écris?

je remercie **twilightlove**, **kyssou**,et **ines** qui semblent ne pas vouloir se faire de compte fanfic LOL

* * *

CHAP 3 05 mai

**_ Alice va bien, elle te passe le bonjour !**

Mensonge, tout n'est que mensonge.

_ **Bien c'est très bien** dit il soucieux, **Bella je dois te dire que même si je suis content que tu sois là, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir il n'a rien à faire sur ce bateau pour une jeune fille comme toi.**

**_ Tu rigoles ou quoi, j'ai une grande tache qui m'incombe !**

Cette partie était vrai Bella avait en effet quelque chose d'important à faire sur ce bateau, mais personne n'était au courant.

**_à oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**_ Je dois prendre soin de mon petit papa et veiller à ce qu'il se repose suffisamment sans trop faire joujou avec son petit bateau.**

Il sourit à sa fille et enchaina

**_ Un matelot va te montrer ta cabine, et rappelle toi que c'est un navire militaire et pas un navire de croisière. Matelot allez y !**

_ **Oui monsieur ! Bonjour madame** dit le très jeune homme

Bella se retourna vers son père

**_ Madame carrément ?!**

Il lui sourit et se rappela de lui dire quelque chose

**_ ha oui et bella ?**

**_ Oui ?**

_** Les cabines ne sont pas individuelles, tu vas la partager avec un quartier maitre assidu et qui a toute ma confiance.**

Surprise de n'y avoir pensé, Bella taquina son père

**_ Je me fiche qu'il soit assidu… il est beau ?**

**_ Bella ! Suis le matelot illico !**

Ils partirent donc en direction de ses futurs quartiers et Bella entama la discussion en commençant par lui demander son nom

**_Jay**

_** Et vous vous plaisez dans votre poste Jay ?**

_** Oui madame**

**_ Mon père ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ?**

**_ Non madame**

**_s'il vous plait arrêter avec vos « madames ». Vous me trouvez si veille que ça ? **lui dit-elle en souriant.

_ N**on… pas du tout…pardon…je ne …**il reprit contenance **non vous ne l'êtes pas… Bella ?** Hésita t il sur le prénom qu'il avait du entendre dans le bureau de mon père.

**_ Cela semble un peu trop familier de m'appeler Bella. **

Il s'empourpra

**_ Pardonnez moi…mademoiselle ?**

Mademoiselle était la bonne appellation pour Bella selon le protocole hiérarchique, elle le savait, mais le matelot devait être jeune et semblait l'ignorer.

_** Mademoiselle ira parfaitement. J'aime taquiner les jeunes matelots, ne m'en voulez pas… Merci de m'avoir accompagné** finit elle par dire, quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte et qu'il posa à terre ses maigres bagages devant la cabine _E53._

**_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mademoiselle. **Dit-il avant de la laisser non sans un dernier regard.

Bella lui faisait définitivement de l'effet.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans une commode grise après avoir vu que l'autre était occupée.

La chaleur était étouffante à l'intérieur du gigantesque bateau, après tout c'était le mois de juin et le métal du bateau gardait la chaleur. Elle se changea et mit un débardeur noir et un pantalon kaki souple et changea également de chaussures.

Son compartiment sentait le renfermé, les draps en tout cas n'était pas totalement sec comme une matière poisseuse restait dessus mais c'était juste lié à l'humidité. Elle prit réellement conscience à ce moment là que la vie en mer signifiait perte totale de confort.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle tomba sur Jay, le matelot qui l'avait accompagné quand elle ouvrit la porte.

_ **Il est douze heure zéro zéro mademoiselle, l'amiral m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher pour vous amener au réfectoire.**

**_ je vous suis, le service est toujours à midi ?**

**_ Oui, les repas sont pris avec tout l'équipage mais divisé en 2 services nous sommes trop nombreux.**

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'autre aile du bateau.

Le réfectoire était moins grand que ce que je pensais mais il faut dire que tout était fait pour ne pas gaspiller de la place, 3 tables était disposées parallèlement afin d'accueillir un nombre impressionnant de personnes, une seule table était située à l' écart des autres et dans le sens inverse. Ce n'était pas compliqué de voir que les officiers supérieurs, donc son père occupaient cette table.

Dès que Bella fit son entrée, une fois de plus, l'équipage baissa d'un ton, et le quartier maitre black se leva d'un bond.

_** Jake **prononça Bella dans un souffle

Le quartier maitre se tourna en direction de la table des officiers supérieurs, et parla haut et fort :

**_ Monsieur, demande permission de parler à Bella.**

_** Permission refusée !** Le commandant Swan avait parlé, et sa décision impliquait que l'on devait la respectée.

Il estimait qu'il pouvait se voir après le repas et que leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas à être publiques.

Jacob black baissa la tête déçu, de ne pas enfin pouvoir enlacé sa meilleure amie et accessoirement ex copine après ces quelques années.

Mais Bella n'en avait rien à faire, entêtée comme elle était, rien ne l'arrêta quand elle se jeta dans les bras de Jacob et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, Jacob quand à lui referma ses bras musclé autour de Bella.

**_ISABELLA !** Son père était énervé, elle venait de bafouer son autorité de père devant tout son équipage.

Elle ne l'écoutait même pas, elle souriait à Jacob black de toutes ses dents

_ **On se voit plus tard** dit elle au creux de son oreille

Elle rejoignit son père mécontent à sa table, alors qu'elle laissait Jacob à la sienne.

Personne ne cacha sa jalousie en voyant cette étreinte passionnée, et tous savaient désormais qu'elle était chasse gardée.

* * *

oui c'est déjà (ou enfin) la fin de ce chapitre dites moi si vous avez aimé!


	5. Chapter4 : partage de chambre?

alors d'une j'ai glandé toute ma journée donc je n'ai clairement aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir écrit...

de deux je n'assume pas encore le fait de ne pas être à l'heure dans mes publi parce que pour les quelques filles qui me suivent... je publie bien le samedi... en tant normale.

ce chap est court oui je l'avoue shame on me les meufs mais d'un autre coté.. c'est pour mieux tout vous dévoiler mes enfants... (a dire en mode mamie sinon on comprends pas le parallèle)

j'ai recu assez de reviews pour espèrer que mon histoire n'est pa totalement pourri pour l'instant... pour les moment caliente il faudra attendre également un peu, le temps que l'histoire se mette en place :p

ines: au temps pour moi

* * *

CHAP4 05 mai

A la table du quartier maître black, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui

**_ Tu sors avec la fille du commandant ! Putain y a pas à dire tu te mets bien !**

**_ Non c'est pas….**

Le quartier maître Emmet Cullen reprit la parole coupant celle de Jacob black.

_** Nan écoute c'est ok après tout c'est bien pour la carrière de te mettre en bon terme avec beau papa surtout si c'est le commandant Swan en personne !**

Pas le temps pour Jake d'en placer une que le quartier maître Mike newton l'incendia :

**_ Tu nous l'as même pas dit ! J'en reviens pas que tu nous ais pas dit que tu te tapais la fille de Swan.**

**_ En même temps je peux comprendre qu'il veuille la garder que pour elle, elle est jolie** ajouta

le quartier maître Jasper Cullen toujours dans la retenue.

**_ Vous comptez me laisser parler putain vous êtes pas croyables ! C'est pas comme ça entre bella et moi.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion le quartier maître Edward Cullen releva la tête de son assiette, la discussion semblait maintenant l'intéresser dès lors que Jacob avait éclairci certains points de sa relation avec elle

**_ Bella ?** Questionna t il En souriant, en faisant sous entendre que s'il l'appelait Bella c'était qu'il devait être quand même assez proche d'elle.

**_ Oui Bella ! Ma meilleure amie !** Jacob clarifia la situation

Mais elle ne sembla pas être assez claire pour Edward Cullen qui voulait plus de précision.

**_ Meilleure amie et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce qui vous lie ?**

**_ Oui !... enfin non **hésita t il

**_ C'est oui ou c'est non ?**

**_ On est juste sorti ensemble quand on était plus jeune, on habitait dans le même patelin.**

Le visage d'Edward était impassible, impossible d'en déduire sur ses traits quelle émotion il ressentait.

**_ Ok maintenant qu'on sait ça il n'y a plus qu'une question qui m'intéresse** déclara le quartier maître newton

Jacob appréhendait sa question, newton était un guignol et tout le monde était d'accord là dessus. Il travaillait bien en tant que marine mais c'était clairement un crétin.

**_ Elle est bonne ?**

**_ Bien sur qu'elle est belle tu l'as vu par toi-même !**

Newton rectifia vite

**_ Naaan, au pieu !elle est bonne au pieu ?**

**_ Si tu crois que je vais répondre à ça ! T'as du oublié le moment où je disais que c'était ma meilleure amie ? Sur ce bateau elle n'est plus une simple fille c'est la fille du commandant **

**_ Faut te décoincer black !** Newton fulminait de ne pas avoir eu sa réponse.

**_ De toute façon, plus aucun homme ne pourra répondre à ta question maintenant, puisqu' elle m'a quitté pour son amie Alice.**

**_ Attends tu veux dire qu'elle est…**

**_ Ouai elle est lesbienne ou bi j'en sais rien à vrai dire on en parle jamais, elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec ça, mais quand je l'ai quitté elles fêtaient leur un an de couple ou un truc du genre donc ca avait l'air d'être sérieux.**

A coté d'eux, James Walter et Laurent Johns, 2 autres quartiers maitres de la même unité que les autres venaient de finir leur conversation et se mêlaient à la leur.

**_ Et ou va dormir cette belle créature ?** demanda Laurent

Emmet éclaira Laurent sur ce point

**_ Un petit nouveau l'a accompagné à sa cabine et bien évidemment il a répandu la nouvelle. **

**_ Alors ?** Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir demandé en même temps

**_E53 ! Je tuerais pour savoir avec qui elle va se retrouver !**

L'un des mecs autour de la table mit sa main dans sa poche gauche et en retira une clé, sa clé de cabine il la fit glisser jusqu'au milieu de la table pour qu'elle soit à la vue de tous, et afin que tout le monde puisse voir l'inscription E53 gravée dessus.

* * *

oui je sais c'est court mais vous avez une réelle preuve que je manque pas d'inspiration mais de temps et de motivation parfois... surtout quand un soleil de plomb vous... plombe.

bye les chicas!


	6. Chapter 5: LE coloc

hello les filles! vous etes beaucoup a avoir dit:

**COLOCATAIRE=EDWARD**

Mais c'était beaucoup trop simple...

comme vous l'avez compris, voici un new chap, j'ai beaucoup de soutient et d'encouragement de votre part et ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir, ça m'encourage à continuer!

par contre, j'écris rarement donc il est possible que je me mélange les pinceaux .

et j'ai du mal a me replonger dans l'histoire et voir ce que j'ai dit ou ce que je voulais faire…. Donc il se peut qu'il y ait des maladresses et parfois mm des erreurs e concordance dans l'histoire.

**je réponds a la review de RC:**

tu as totalement raison la probabilité de cette situation est quasi nulle mais bella a des relations plutot haut placé diront nous, je dois garder un peu de mystère pour la suite je ne peux pas te dévoiler disont qu'elle n'est pas la que en simple et mignonne petite fille a son papa et que peut être des gens l'on aidé et poussé a vivre sur ce bateau ...

après , je suis tellement d'accord avec toi la situation n'est pas trop réaliste heureusement que c'est une fiction ;) j'ai déja eu un message affirmant lamême chose que toi..

* * *

CHAP 5 16 mai

Quelques jours passèrent et Bella prit ses repères sur le bateau, elle arrivait désormais seule à retrouver son compartiment, exploit minime, elle en convenait.

Néanmoins, elle avait encore un peu de mal avec son, désormais, colocataire, le quartier maître Newton. _(OMG! non pas lui!)_

Les avances qu'il lui faisait était plutôt explicites, et leur fréquences trop élevées.

La journée s'achevait, tout l'équipage avait pris le repas du soir et devait rejoindre ses quartiers avant extinction des feux, sauf pour l'équipe de garde bien évidemment.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore s'habituer au manque notable d'hygiène, pas de douche à bord mais juste de l'eau dans une vasque de taille moyenne avec un morceau de savon classique. Ce qui était naturel pour les habitant de ce bateau ne l'était pas du tout pour elle surtout qu'elle devait se laver quand elle était sure que l'autre était parti à son poste, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui quand il lui disait « t'inquiète je ferme les yeux » avec un grand sourire ou bien « je reste dehors mais je n'ouvre pas la porte, enfin sauf si je sens que tu as besoin de moi. »

Cette nouvelle vie s'avérerait… intéressante…

Bella trouvait la mer fascinante, elle allait très souvent au devant du bateau admirer l'horizon, l'eau qui se scindait en deux pour laisser passer le bateau, elle adorait avoir les cheveux dans le vent iodé, oui ça les abimait oui elle allait devoir passer 1h à les démêler, mais sincèrement elle s'en foutait elle aimait juste ça.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, le problème était qu'elle n'était pas là uniquement pour son père. Elle avait été choisie pour cette mission surtout parce qu'elle avait un contact à l'intérieur du navire et une excuse parfaite pour y demeuré 24 heures sur 24.

Elle n'avais pas vu l'heure, occupée à réfléchir à ses devoirs professionnels, elle prit la direction du milieu du bateau là ou était l'escalier principal

Elle rentra finalement dans sa cabine vers 9H, et Newton était déjà là.

**_ Bonsoir, quartier maître Newton.** Dit-elle se montrant distante face à lui et le moins amical possible.

_ **Bella, bella bella, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mike après tout nous allons nous côtoyer tous les jours et dormir ensemble**, dit il en haussant rapidement ses sourcils, ce qui donné à sa phrase une tournure perverse.

_ **Ce n'est pas parce que mon père ne peut pas vous entendre, que vous devez vous montrer aussi familier, quartier maître.**

Toujours cette distance qu'elle souhaitait mettre en le vouvoyant et en n'employant aucun mot vulgaire et insulte.

**_ un de ces jours, je te charmerai et tu tomberas dans mes bras ou plutôt dans mon lit.**

Elle monta par la petite échelle du lit superposé et se glissa dans les draps du lit du haut, le sien. Elle ne préféra pas lui répondre et dormir.

Mais comme toutes les nuits entre 1h et 2h du matin elle fut réveillée par Mike Newton.

**_Bella** chuchota t il… **Bella réveille toi ma belle…**

**_ Quoi ?** dit elle ensommeillée

**_ T'as pas envie de moi ?**

Elle soupira fortement de lassitude.

_**allez vous enfin arrêter de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour savoir si je veux baiser ! la réponse est non et ça serait toujours non !**

**_j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, continue**

Elle pensa intérieurement,_ mais quel boulet._

Quand il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui reparler il se remit dans son lit pour dormir.

17 mai

Le lendemain matin, Bella avait décidé que cette cohabitation avec Newton n'était plus possible, et qu'elle allait devoir parler à son père. Elle hésita, il était encore tôt elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de repos, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le déranger pour quelque chose comme ça en plein milieu de la journée alors qu'il travaillait.

Elle décida tout de même d'aller voir à son bureau au cas où. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, et fut surprise de recevoir une réponse. Elle entra.

_ **Papa qu'est ce que tu fais là… S'il te plait on avait convenu tous les deux que ton repos était nécessaire.**

_ **Tu es venu me voir uniquement pour me dire ça ?**

Bella savait parfaitement traduire cette phrase qui se transformait plus en : « c'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas »

Elle soupira.

_ **Je dois changer de cabine, ou bien le quartier maître Newton doit déménager mais on ne peut plus cohabiter, ce n'est plus possible.**

Le commandant se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos repose sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau. Et amena son index sous sa lèvre inférieure, d'un air soucieux.

_ **explique moi ce qui c'est passé.**

_**et bien… c'est juste que nos comportements ne s'accordent pas.**

_**Humph ! Bella, comme je te l'ai déjà dit on n'est pas dans un hôtel mais sur un bâtiment militaire, il n'est pas aussi simple de changer de chambre et j'ai besoin d'une très bonne raison pour le faire et pas juste d'un petit désaccord. En plus de ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, ton excuse est bidon, alors dis moi tout.**

_** Ecoute je peux comprendre que ces hommes n'ont pas vu de fille depuis longtemps, alors ne blâme pas Newton.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Bella ? Il t'a touché ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Il a voulu te forcer **

Sa fille le coupa promptement

_ **Non, ne t'inquiètes pas rien de tous ça, il me fait juste des avances… quotidiennes et il me réveille la nuit pour …, écoute papa, ça me gênes assez de parler de ça avec toi.**

**Tu m'as dit que tu lui faisais confiance, je suis sur que c'est un bon marine, mais en tant qu'homme, c'est un gros con.**

**_ Bella!**

_S'il savait_ pensa Bella. Il croit encore que je suis sa petite fille de 10 ans.

_ **Je voudrais juste que tu me mettes avec quelqu'un d'autre et s'il est pire que lui alors je te promets que je m'en accommoderais. Je sais pas …avec Jake par exemple…**

Demanda t telle innocemment.

* * *

je sais je sais je sais

ne me dite surtout rien... c'est trop court c'est ça? :p

encore désolé de vous décevoir sur la longueur de mes chap


	7. Chapter6: connard

me revoila tot tot beaucoup trop tot! et pour cause...!

puisque d'habitude je poste le weekend mais la c'est juste** pas possible** j'ai du avoir quoi 5 reviews et un MP ce qui fait donc à peu de chose près 50 000 personnes (au moins) déçues par le chapitre d'avant je n'ai d'autre choix que de poster un chap en plus pour ne pas que vous continuiez à me bouder :'(

**menieemmet**: tes reviews sont passionnées et je dois dire qu'elle me font grave marrer!

P.S: je suis au courant qu'il n' ya pas de chap5 et bien deux chap 6, ceci n'est pas voulu mais j'ai la flemme de supprimer et de changer le numéro, donc cette histoire sera unique car elle aura 2 chap n°6 .

* * *

CHAP 6

17 mai

**_ Certainement pas, il n'est pas la pour s'amuser mais pour travailler et obéir aux ordres tu seras trop divertissante et en plus avec votre passé… c'est non.**

_ **Alors avec un mec gay, il doit forcément avoir un mec sur le bateau qui n'aime pas les filles.**

**_ Bella ces hommes là ne sont pas bien perçu dans l'armée, ils ne crient pas sur les toits leur homosexualité.**

**_ Alors avec un mec marié qui a 3 gosses ?**

_ **Oui bonne idée Bella comme ça je le mets directement sous la tentation de tromper sa femme…non plus !**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**_ Entrez !**

Un homme entra en enlevant sa casquette militaire regarda brièvement vers Bella et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il salua militairement le commandant et parla :

**_ Monsieur, nous avions convenu de parler de notre changement de cap prévu dans 1 semaine.**

Pendant ce temps la, Bella ne détourna pas les yeux un seul instant de cet homme fort, musclé avec les trait fins et le kaki de son uniforme qui contrastait d'une manière particulière avec ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés (_bon maintenant qu'on est toutes habituées à cette description on sait très bien qui c'est..)_

Il se tenait là debout près d'elle, et il semblait juste s'en foutre d'elle, il l'avait à peine regardée.

**_ Oui je m'en rappel** dit il toujours soucieux, et semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

**_ Bella, nous parlerons plus tard de ton problème tu veux ?**

Ce n'était pas une question, et elle l'avait très bien compris. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être un boulet à gérer pendant que son père continuait de travailler.

**_OK, n'oublie pas de te reposer dans la journée.**

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau, non sans un regard au quartier maître Cullen qui semblait être, il faut le dire particulièrement à son goût.

Elle s'en alla sur le pont parce que la chaleur au fin fond du bateau était insoutenable, le soleil rayonnait à l'extérieur et la brise était agréable.

Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde ouest ferma les yeux et inspira, elle se laissa aller, totalement libre et sans être aux aguets. Quand elle sentit l'odeur forte du parfum de Jake et surtout ses mains sur son ventre, il lui claqua une bise sur la joue droite.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jake ? Aller ! Au travail !** Ria t elle

_** Pas maintenant ma belle !**

Elle se retourna et le vit habillé en civile, jean t-shirt.

**_t'as démissionné ou quoi ?**

_** Nan c'est juste mon tiers de repos, 3heures que je compte passer avec toi pour rattraper le temps perdu.**

**_ Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?**

_** Nan c'est juste que quand on te voit tous les jours sur le pont à regarder la mer on commence à avoir un peu pitié de toi Bella…T'as l'air de te faire chier comme un rat mort !**

Elle lui donna un méchant coup de poing dans l'épaule

**_A ouai ?**dit il en amorçant un mouvement vers elle

**_T'es un gentleman, tu ne peux pas frapper une dame ! **lui dit-elle en l'espérant l'avoir coincé

**_ Justement je ne vois pas de dame à l'horizon, devant moi il y a juste la bonne veille petite Bella.**

Elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas abandonner avant d'avoir eu sa revanche, elle entama alors sa fuite pour pouvoir lui échapper…mais Bella rivalisant avec Jacob et ses gros muscles ? match perdu d'avance

Il se baissa pour placer son épaule à hauteur de ses cuisses, elle était musclée mais légère.

Ce fut donc une tache facile de la laisser reposer sur son épaule la tête en bas comme gros sac.

**_ Et bien ma belle on a fait un peu de muscu à ce que je vois** affirma t il alors qu'il tata une de ses fesses

**_ Jake repose moi !**

**_ Oui attends juste 2 sec, ma petite revanche tu ne l'as pas oublié ?**

Il tourna sur lui-même avec Bella toujours la tête en bas sur son épaule puis la reposa sur ses pieds.

Les quelques personnes sur le pont les regardaient, ils étaient drôles et très bruyants, pas facile de passer à coté d'eux.

Elle essaya, oui vraiment elle mit toute sa volonté pour faire l'effort de marcher droit après le traitement de son meilleur ami mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle tomba au sol en entrainant quelqu'un avec elle.

**_ Oh je suis vraiment confuse**

Elle releva la tête pour voir qui elle avait écrasé.

Le quartier maître Cullen était sur les fesses jambes écartées et Bella à quatre pattes à moitié sur lui avec leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se relevèrent avec l'aide de Jacob.

**_ Jolie chute ma belle ! **Souri t-il**. Tiens je te présente le quartier maître Edward Cullen, c'est un ami. Edward je te présente Bella Swan.**

Bella garda son calme face au Quartier maître et lui tendit sa main

**_ Enchantée**

Edward regarda sa main mais n'y joignit pas la sienne et préféra dire rapidement.

_ **Mademoiselle, votre père veut que je vous escorte à son bureau il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il a trouvé une solution à votre problème.**

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que Bella ne dise rien, un peu décontenancée par l'inhabituelle attitude du quartier maître.

**_O…k… Jake désolé de te planter…**

**_t inquiètes, papounet t'attends**

**_s'il t'entendait parler…**

Le quartier maitre Cullen et Bella retournèrent à l'intérieur du navire. Le silence était pesant, et c'est Bella qui finit par prendre la parole.

**_ Vous savez quartier maître, je me lave régulièrement les mains.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire mademoiselle.**

**_ Je veux juste dire que la politesse aurait été de me serrer la main lors des présentations, je me suis quand même excusée de vous avoir fait tomber.**

**_ Non mademoiselle, être confuse ne veut pas dire être désolée.**

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de siffler tout bas

_**_connard**_

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le bureau.

_ **Bien.** Fit l'amiral

Edward allait s'en aller quand le commandant Swan parla :

**_ Restez la s'il vous plait, vous êtes concerné. Je veux que pendant l'heure qui suit, vous fassiez votre paquetage, pour déménager dans le compartiment E53 où vous allez échanger votre place avec le quartier maître Newton, Mike Newton. Il semble y avoir de petits problèmes de cohabitation avec ma fille.**

**_ Bien Monsieur**

Il commença à se retourner pour pouvoir s'exécuter.

**_ Ha oui quartier maître Cullen ?**

Il se retourna vers son supérieur hiérarchique

**_ Monsieur ?**

**_ Vous êtes dans l'US navy et pas dans un magazine de mode alors s'il vous plait faites un effort pour vous coiffer le matin.**

**_ Oui monsieur**

Dit il pas le moindre du monde affecté par cette remarque. Le quartier maitre Edward Cullen savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Bella était bien évidemment ravie de devoir partager son compartiment avec un mec psycho rigide/ petit chien de son père/ et qui la déteste.

* * *

voila la cohabitation que tout le monde attendait je crois...lol ok ok vous l'avez voulu la voila après tout il faut aussi faire plaisir au lecteur , ca aurait été surement moins marrant si son père l'avait invité a vivre dans sa cabine perso... nan?


	8. Chapter7: engrenage

hellloooooooooooooo

j'ai pas compté mais je pense réellement que le dernier chapitre a fait explosé mon record de reviews, et je vous en remercie! j'était sur le cul quand j'ai vu toutes ces réactions...

alors j'attends autant de retours voir plus parce que ce chapitre vous dévoile une partie du métier de bella! je sais que pas mal attendaient de savoir ce qu'elle faisait...

* * *

Chap7

18 mai

Il faisait noir, il devait être encore tôt car Bella entendait le souffle régulier du quartier maitre Cullen dans son lit qui était en dessous du sien.

Elle avait eu du mal à dormir, la nuit avait été fraîche, alors elle réfléchit à sa situation. Finalement elle descendit les marches de son lit pour atteindre le sol. Elle tâta sa valise pour s'habiller chaudement, et enfila un gros sweat qui était dans les parages et alla sur le pont en emmenant une mallette avec elle.

Le soleil était encore peu présent sur le bateau, à l'inverse du vent. L'odeur du sweat qu'elle portait se dégagea avec l'aide des bourrasques de vent. Elle huma le col et sa tête bascula en arrière en sentant la masculinité de cette fragrance.

Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se concentrer sur sa tache. Elle se mit dos à un pilier pour se cacher comme elle pouvait de cette brise glaciale, puis ouvrit sa mallette. Elle contenait un téléphone portable plus volumineux que la moyenne, la portée de l'appareil était plus grande également que les portables classiques. Elle composa un numéro, entendit les 2 bips habituels signe que c'était son tour de parler.

**_ Agent S207, au rapport**

**_ Nous vous mettons en communication directe, veuillez patienter.**

Elle du attendre le téléphone à l'oreille pendant 30 secondes avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole.

**_ Bonjour agent S207, votre appel me surprend, puisque vous étiez censé me tenir informé quotidiennement, or depuis le début la mission je n'ai aucune nouvelle**.

**_ Je sais mais il est difficile de s'isoler sur un navire de guerre.**

**_ Alors vous avez des informations ?**

**_ Pas encore il est trop tôt, mon père a accepté que je l'aide pour de la paperasse…**

**_ Quelle grande percée agent S207, voilà qui va faire avancer la mission. **Dit l'homme ironiquement

**_. Je voulais dire par là que je vais avoir accès aux dossiers de chaque membre de l'équipage présent sur le navire.**

**_ Bon début de piste Agent. Je compte sur vous.**

**_ Oui monsieur. Rapport fini**

Et il raccrocha aussitôt ces 2 mots prononcés.

Elle soupira fortement, i qu'elle qui aurait pu faire cette mission, sa situation était avantageuse pour l'enquête.

Elle rentra vite se mettre à l'intérieur du bateau froid mais enfin à l'abri du vent gelé

Elle entra furtivement dans son compartiment pour ne pas réveiller Cullen et déposa sa mallette rapidement dès l'entrée, mais il était déjà réveillé il l'a regarda puis se leva de son lit lentement pour se poster devant elle.

**_c'est mon sweat ?**

**_ Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. **

Elle rougit légèrement, d'embarras mais aussi de colère, elle s'en voulait d'avoir trouvez son odeur délicieuse alors que cet homme état un connard fini.

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentit les mains du quartier maître sur ses hanches, son regard s'encra au sien alors que ses mains remontaient maintenant sur ses flancs. Elle avait l'impression que ca faisait une éternité qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché comme ça, aussi sensuellement. Ses mains passèrent maintenant dans son dos toujours sous le gros sweat caressant sa peau à travers le débardeur blanc et transparent qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle déglutit difficilement quand le quartier maître pencha un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Alors que Bella leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il fit passer le pull par-dessus sa tête, il se retourna, se mettant dos à elle et revêtit le vêtement qu'il venait de lui enlever parce qu'il avait froid, tout simplement.

A ce moment précis elle se trouva très conne dans son débardeur transparent ou ses tétons pointaient à travers le vêtement en pensant que pendant que ses mains l'excitaient, lui essayait tout simplement de lui retirer son pull qu'il voulait récupérer…

Elle chercha dans sa valise quelque chose d'épais qui pourrait la réchauffer, en niant totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois trouvé, elle enfila un gilet long à grosse maille que sa grand-mère lui avait tricoté et qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle rangea sa valise et sa partie de compartiment elle n'était pas vraiment ordonnée comme l'était son compagnon de chambre.

Il était l'heure d'aller au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner

Elle lui dit discrètement

**_ J'y vais**

**_ Hum**

Réponse brève comme d'habitude

Elle partit se restaurer alors que lui ruminait encore se qui venait de se passer, il resta un moment juste le temps de se délecter du nouveau parfum imprégné dans les mailles de son sweat.

D un coté elle savait très bien qu'elle s était faite avoir et que les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti étaient ridicules puisque non partagées mais d'un autre coté Edward savait très bien que si ses mains s étaient attardées sur les parties de son corps c était qu'il l'avait fait exprès parce qu'il mourrait d envie de voir comment il allait lui-même réagir au contact de sa peau qu il idéalisait comme étant douce ferme et parfaite.

Ça avait été une torture de faire comme s il ne s était rien passé enfilant son sweat tout en ignorant l attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Oui c était certain il était attiré physiquement par elle mais il le savait ça ne serait jamais possible il tenait trop à son poste son grade et sa future carrière pour tout foiré pour une simple fille.

En revenant vers sa cabine elle passa par le bureau de son père elle frappa légèrement à la porte et entra directement elle trouva son père assis dans son grand fauteuil de bureau noir cuir son dos était appuyer ans le dossier du fauteuil il avait les mains croisées sur son ventre et la tête en arrière.

**_ Papa?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Fatigué?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Tu as dit que je pourrai t aider sur du travail administratif. Montre moi ce que c est que tu puisses te reposer.**

**_ Bella, non j'ai encore plein de travail**

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre lui juste lui faire prendre conscience de son état alors elle parla avec une voie claire et sans agressivité

**_j en ai marre de tes caprices de gamins depuis que je suis la tu bosses comme un fou et je ne t ai pas vu une seule fois te reposer à part la quand je suis entrée alors s il te plaît pour une fois écoute moi et va juste t allonger, faire une sieste, te balader sur le pont mais je t'en prie stop le travail 2minutes.**

**_ Il soupira fortement**

**_ Les documents sont la il faut juste rentrer ses données sur ce logiciel, regarde, et une fois que tu as tout rentré tu marques ok sur le papier et tu en prends un autre ainsi de suite i cartons entiers si des personnes entrent dis leur de venir dans ma cabine c est la vais me reposer disons 30min. **

**J'ai mis sous clé les documents que tu n'as pas le droit de voir, c'est-à-dire a peu près tout, il te reste juste les cartons et mon ordi.**

**_ Merci papa, merci d'essayer de prendre soin de toi.**

Et il parti directement vers sa cabine alors que Bella resta la ou elle était.

* * *

pour celles qui me suivent et que je ne remercient jamais assez je m'excuse encore une fois pour la courtesse de mes chapitres malheureusement je crois bien qu'ils ne s'allongeront pas.

merci aux 2 lectrices qui me proposent régulièrement des idées pour la suite de ma fic!


	9. Chapter8: suspects

nouveau chapitre, particulièrement court c'est pour cela que je ferais mon max pour en poster 1 autre dans quelques jours ...

voila voila

sinon la suite est déja prete mais je change beaucoup d'avis sur l'histoire et l'écriture, par exemple avant de poster ce chapitre, je viens juste de changer une situation en tout le contraire, je mettais bella dans une position de faible ce qui ne correspond pas trop à sa situation...

je sais que la situation reste très peu probable surtout pour ce chap mais comme certaine me le répète c'est une fiction donc je fais l'histoire à ma sauce :p

* * *

Chap8

18 mai

Il quitta son bureau la laissant seule. Pendant ces fameuses 30minutes elle prit conscience qu'elle avait accès à des informations confidentielles. Elle en profita donc pour avancer sans ses recherches mais les données importantes étaient enfermées dans un meuble en fer. Bella trouva la clé sous l un des tiroirs du bureau principale. Totalement prévisible. À l intérieur elle découvrit tout ce qu'elle cherchait les dossiers classés de tout l'équipage. Elle nota sur une feuille tous les noms des marines qui avaient déjà effectué un voyage minimum en Russie ceux qui parlaient bien à couramment le russe. Elle avait de la chance peu de personne parlais le russe et pour des américains aller jouer les touristes en Russie n étaient pas forcément naturel.

Elle se retrouva avec une liste de 25 personnes elle enleva les personnes pour qui leur visite était touristique et fait avec leurs enfants en famille.

La liste s'amenuisait rapidement en fonction des critères qu'elle choisi pour finalement en laisser que 6.

Elle s'était dépêcher de regarder chaque dossier un par un et il restait à peu près 5 minutes avant que son père revienne et elle n'avait pas touché au carton. Bref elle était dans la merde.

Elle mit la liste précieusement entre son sein et son soutient gorge car elle n'avait pas de poche. Et elle se mit au travail faisant ce qu'elle était censée faire depuis 25 minutes.

Elle eu le temps de faire 10 dossiers seulement quand les 5 minutes étaient écoulées. Elle appréhendait le moment ou son père arriverait dans son bureau en voyant le peu de dossier traité… mais 15 minutes plus tard elle était toujours sur le bureau du commandant à travailler sans signe de son père.

Elle continua jusqu'à faire la moitié du premier carton et s'arrêta quand quelqu'un frappa au bureau

**_ entrez**. Dit-elle

**_ je vois que t'as pris tes aises à mon bureau.**

**_ oui plutôt confortable comme position **dit elle tout sourire

**_ allez c'est bon je prends le relais.**

Il ne fallait en aucun cas le contredire il venait de se reposer c'était une première

_ha et bella ?

Elle se retourna

**_ évite de dire a tout le monde que je te laisse travailler dans mon bureau et à ma place, ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé il y a des données confidentielles un peu partout dans ce bureau tu comprends ?**

**_ ouai biensur.**

Elle reparti vers sa cabine le temps de se reposer, bouquiner, elle ne savait pas très bien encore mais elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle ne s'était même pas laver ce matin, enfin laver bien grand mot sur le bateau…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un avec qui elle ne souhaitait pas parler

**_bella ma bella, tu dois te sentir seule sans moi nan ?**

**_non quartier maître, je me porte mieux au contraire.**

_**arrête de me mentir c'est bon tu as résisté, je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas aussi facile que ce que je pensais, mais entre nous je sais que t'en as envie.**

Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Faire une feinte sur un coté et partir de l'autre après tout le couloir pouvais laisser passer 2 personnes

Il lui prit le poignet alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées et la plaqua contre le mur trop prêt de ses jambes pour tenter un quelconque coup bien placé et ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Elle qui pensait être tellement forte, il lui suffisait de ne pas être attentive à la situation pendant 2 minutes pour être immobilisé comme une débutante.

Elle lui cracha à la figure et dans un geste réflexe il lâcha ses poignets pour s'essuyer la figure elle en profita pour lui envoyer un crochet du droit puis un coup de point dans le ventre qui le fit basculer vers l'avant de douleur.

**_absence totale d'abdo, newton, vous devriez vous bouger plus, vous vous faites battre par une femme trop simplement.**

**_j'ai vu la scène en entier, très bon style mademoiselle. **

Emmet cullen se trouva à 10 mètres d'eux un sourire aux lèvres

_** je vais faire un rapport sur la situation à votre père**

**_nan c'est bon, ca va aller**

**_ Vous êtes sure ? Parce que vous venez de vous faire agresser par le quartier maitre newton, et que le commandant pourrait l'expulser vous savez ?**

**_non merci, bonne journée.**

Il regardait Bella s'en aller ou plutôt s'enfuir de cette situation.

Une fois arrivé, elle s'étala sur son lit et prit une grande inspiration pour expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle sentit le papier niché dans son sous vêtement elle passa sa main à l'intérieur de son soutient gorge pour y recueillir la précieuse liste des 6 suspects. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui ils étaient, elle avait juste rayé au fur et à mesure les personnes qui n'en faisait plus parti.

Elle déplia le papier et découvrit pour la première fois les soldats sur lesquels elle allait devoir enquêter.

__ James Walter_

__ Niel Skovitch_

__ Michael Risen_

__ Thomas O'cowell_

__ Laurent Johns_

__ Edward Cullen_

* * *

OMG?! eddie?! COUPABLE?!


	10. Chapter9: farniente nécessaire

OGM j'ai failli vous mettre le chap suivant en zappant celui la et croyez moi c'est bien dommage pour vous parce que le chapitre 10 est une bombe atomique... mise en attente d'une semaine LOL

bonjour a vous quand même mes chéries, je ne perds pas espoir face a la dégringolade des reviews, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si par manque de motivation mes chap apparaissent du coup avec quelques jours de plus de retard... du chantage ? moi? nan!pas mon style du tout!

allez je dec mais je prends du retard, par contre ca c'est la vérité vraie!

* * *

Chap9

01juin

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient entamé leur changement de cap direction nord et ils étaient arrivés à destination depuis seulement 3 jours. Ils se trouvaient désormais entre le Groenland et l'Alaska au nord du Canada, le moral des troupes étaient en chute libre et allait de pair avec la baisse des températures.

La vie avait changé désormais la nourriture était souvent réduite à de la soupe du pain de la viande des produits consistants pour résister à la fraîcheur.

Tout l'équipage avait désormais délaissé leur package dit d'été pour celui d hiver le changement principale était particulièrement leur couchage fait pour résister à de très basses températures, tout l équipage avait retourné ses couvertures en échange du sac de couchage réglementaire.

Comme d'habitude ce matin elle se lava, enfin elle fit juste un brin de toilette c'est-à-dire remplir la vasque d'eau posé sur une commode en fer dans son compartiment et faire avec…

Elle avait abandonné ses activités d'il y a quelques jours, balade sur le pont lecture accoudée à la rambarde avec la vue sur la mer car l'air était devenu glacial.

Alors elle pu plus facilement se concentrer sur sa mission et elle avait déjà éliminé un nom _Thomas O'Cowell_. Il avait dit à l'entretient qu'il parlait russe couramment grâce à son oncle éloigné qui était biélorusse. Mais elle s'était rapprochée de lui discrètement et il lui avait avoué en catimini qu'il avait fait ca pour pouvoir rentrer en service plus aisément et qu'il parlait très mal le russe en réalité. Et le reste de la journée elle rêvassait, bouquinait… s'ennuyait un peu même. Quant aux relations avec le quartier maitre Edward Cullen, rien n'avait bougé ils ne se parlaient pas

Il était déjà 22h15 quand Bella alla se coucher elle dormait mal depuis quelque temps et la vie sur le bateau n'était pas des plus confortable elle ne pensait pas que les nuits pouvaient être aussi frigorifiques, la nuit dernière elle cru qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'endormir.

Elle monta la petite échelle pour arriver à son lit qui se situait en haut de celui du quartier maître Cullen. Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures et entendit le quartier maitre rentré peu après. Elle attendit que le sommeil vienne en vain, alors que son colocataire semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle somnola un peu puis se réveilla 00H35 impossible de dormir elle était gelé elle tremblait et elle ne sentait plus ses orteil

Elle décida que ce n'était plus tenable tout l'équipage avait eu son duvet sauf elle, par soucis de place sur le bateau ils n'emmenaient que le strict nécessaire, or les invités surprises ne faisait pas parti de l'équipage. Elle repoussa les couvertures prit l'échelle cette fois ci en sens inverse et s'habilla en mettant couche sur couche, elle enfila un pantalon ample par-dessus son leggings et gilet par-dessus son t-shirt a manche longue, elle se releva puis se ravisa et enfila un sweat par-dessus le gilet qu'elle venait de mettre. Seulement elle le savait ses vêtements étaient humides à cause de l'environnement rien était parfaitement sec elle espérait que ca allait le faire mais quand elle réessaya de dormir rien a faire et ça commençait à sérieusement la faire chier elle était fatiguée elle souhaitait juste s'endormir, était-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

les larmes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez à cause de l'épuisement.

Elle ne le savait pas mais en choisissant la solution qu'elle avait en tête, sa vie allait changé…

Elle descendit une énième fois ces marches pour atterrir au sol en délicatesse et décida de reveillée Edward.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant

**_quartier maitre cullen ?**

Mais rien il continuait de dormir paisiblement, alors elle bougea un peu sa main en réitérant

**_cullen ?**

Après son troisième échec elle le secoua vivement

**_Edward !**

**_quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Elle avait prévu de le réveiller et c'était fait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ou plutôt comment lui demander.

**_s'il te plait…**

Implora t elle en bégayant à cause de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Cette fois ci il se releva sur les coudes en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était.

**_Est-ce que je… est ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?**

**_je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais me le demander**

Il savait pertinement que dormir dans de pareilles conditions étaient impossible

il ouvrit son duvet

**_déshabille toi.**

**_comment ?**lui demanda t elle surprise

_enlève toutes ces couches là dans le duvet c'est inutile

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas elle était frigorifié ses articulations était comme figées

**_jpeux pas** dit elle encore tremblante

**_ok tu me réveilles en pleine nuit pour squatter mon lit et en plus c'est moi qui doit tout faire**

Il devait être vraiment énervé pour lui parler comme ca, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait laisser tomber le « mademoiselle » et le vouvoiement, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait.

Il s'assit sur son lit devant elle, ses pieds toujours dans le sac de couchage qui arrivait à sa taille

**_approche**

Elle s'exécuta derechef

Il commença pas lui enlever son jogging et se leva ensuite devant elle pour lui enlever le surplus de vêtement. Le sac de couchage tomba à ses pieds dévoilant le corps du quartier maitre vêtu d'un simple boxer noir .

**_tes lèvres…**

Il approcha sa main de sa joue et caressa sa lèvre avec son pouce.

**_hm ?**

**_...sont bleues**

Elle rougit alors qu'il reprenait son déshabillage.

Bella n'en loupa pas une miette. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fini, s'était rallongé sur son lit le sac de couchage ouvert

**_allez viens**

Elle avança vers son lit, ses mouvement étaient lents et peu fluides

Et elle se glissa le long du corps d'edward et jusqu'au fond du sac. Trouvant sa position mais toujours aussi gelée pour l'instant elle posa sa joue contre son torse.

Il frissona aussitôt

**_hhhhh ! ta peau est tellement froide**

Elle glissa ses mains pétrifiée par le froid sous les reins du marine.

**_haaaaa bella !**expira il tout près de son oreille, **préviens moi quand tu fais ça !**

la situation dans laquelle ils étaient permis à Bella de se réchauffer.

Le silence des dernières minutes fut interrompu par Edward.

**_pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt, ca fait déjà 4 nuits que les températures ne sont plus tenables avec le paquetage d'été.**

**_ j'étais trop fière pour te demander et j'étais presque sur que t'allais m'envoyer sur les rose et…**

**_et…**

**_et ca reste embarrassant**

**_il n'y a rien d'embarrassant puisque ton truc c'est les filles jme trompe ?**

Bella, choquée, ne savait pas quoi dire…

**_alice ? c'est ça ?**

**_comment tu sais ça ?**

**_Jake. Alors tu n'as pas répondu ? c'est vrai ?**

**_c'est… compliqué. Elle bailla bruyamment**

_**ok.**

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt dans leur cocon commun et en se tenant chaud l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

c'est fini!

le chap d'après est près mais ensuite il y a plus rien , il faut que je m'y mette mais j'ai pas le time du tout...je n'ai que des miliers d'idées qui se baladent!

allez bye bye les filles et a bientot si je m'y retrouve...


End file.
